The present invention relates to nosecone assemblies for gas turbine engines, and more particularly to baffles for use with gas turbine engine nosecone assemblies.
Gas turbine engines, such as those for aerospace applications, generally include a nosecone. The nosecone can be static (i.e., non-rotating) or rotating. Nosecones are frequently attached to supporting structures of the gas turbine engine by way of bolts in order to facilitate removal of the nosecone for repair and maintenance. However, it is desirable to not have fasteners extending into a flowpath at the nosecone.
The present invention provides an alternative configuration for a nosecone bolt access and aerodynamic leakage baffle.